Twisted Dreams
by Chocoholic220401
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern tackles boarding school in England, unable to cope with life at home on top of her awful dreams. Then the new boy in town decides to make things worse. Tormented by constant nightmares, can Clary cope with one more? AH, Clace and some Sizzy :D Sorry I suck at summaries, but the story will be better :P
1. Chapter 1: The Maze

**A/N: So heeeey! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I have no clue how this website works or what others will think of the story. I'm super excited for feedback and will try and update every week (Sundays if you live in the UK). All of the chapters are going to be in Clary's POV.**

 **I don't own the characters (sadly), they belong to the legendary Cassandra Clare - but I have first dibs on Jace!**

 **The Maze**

Soft blasts of steam clouded my vision. I ran my hands along the cold pipes that walled me in this maze. Lamps swung gently above my head, lighting up the floor in irregular patches.  
"You have two choices." said the voice. It was rich and deep - a man for sure.  
"Who are you?" I said into the air as I made my way forward.  
"Either you become the only person Jace loves and remembers, or you become the one thing he forgets." The voice continued. How rude. And who the hell was Jace?  
"What if I refuse to choose?" I muttered stubbornly. I had surmised that I was walking on some sort of metal walkway, by the dull clang the floor made every time I tripped. Clumsy as ever.  
"You will choose." The voice stated, in an almost bored manner. Very rude. I could tell English wasn't its first language, purely because it pronounced each word very carefully. Like it was being graded on pronunciation. Like me in my French test last week.  
"I will not." I said. Almost instantly, I heard a deep rumble far behind me. Not far enough for my comfort.  
"You _will_ choose." The voice said, a little more forcefully. As if to emphasise this, the walkway began to tremble slightly. The rumbling started to move.  
"For goodness sakes." I cursed and began to run. It's very difficult to run while half blind. Even more so when you don't know where you are running to.  
"Choose." The voice said. I didn't even bother to respond, but kept running, one hand on the pipes beside me.  
"Choose." The voice said. The walkway trembled faster. The rumbling became more aggressive. I ran faster.  
"Choose!" The voice shouted, the sound echoing in the labyrinth.

The trembling stopped. So did the rumbling. So did I. I could feel my shirt clinging uncomfortably to my back. It had fallen almost silent, as if the whole word had held its breath. Except for the damn pipes.  
I had this horrible realisation during the silence, the sort of realisation you get in horror movies when the character knows they're going to die. It was slow and unpleasant, like a musty tingling down the spine. It was invasive - the sort of fear that made itself known. I reached up to adjust my shirt...  
And then I was flying through the steam. I landed further along the catwalk in a rag doll heap on my front, limbs every which way. Thankfully I had landed in the middle of the catwalk and nothing seemed broken, at least for now, but _man_ was I in pain.  
I just stayed down, a gasping mess, and waited for the inevitable pressure on my back to keep me down. You know, that scene in movies where one guy is half standing on someone else's back after they won a fight? Downright disrespectful if you ask me, but no one ever does.  
That rumbling started again, from where I had been thrown.  
"Get up." I told myself. Next time the thing got near me, I could be sure that it wouldn't end well for me.

The walkway trembled. Deja vu much?  
"Next time, I will not be so forgiving. Choose." The voice said. It sounded positively smug. Next time? Forgiving?  
Grimacing, I pushed myself onto my elbows. From what little I could see, I had no grazes or bruises on my arms. Small mercies.  
"Choose." The voice said. It didn't sound so pleased that time. In response the rumbling grew deeper. I gritted my teeth and got onto all fours. My knees stung awfully, making my eyes smart.  
"Impatient little.." I muttered.  
"Choose." The voice had a foreboding tone, like an adult scolding a child.  
"Give me a minute, will ya!" I yelled in the direction of the growling. It stopped. Bracing myself, I counted to three and then rolled onto my feet. Then I slowly stretched out until I was standing, using the thick pipes for support.  
"You have had your time, now you will choose."  
I was really starting to dislike this guy.  
"I w-won't choose." I said, cursing myself for stuttering.  
"Then you will die." The voice said. It was lacking malice, it was a fact and that made the fear ever more real. But what was worth dying for if it were not those that you loved?  
"Then kill me." I said, drawing myself to my full 5ft 2. I shook gently, almost imperceptibly.  
The voice didn't respond. It was simply silent, as if in thought. I scarcely dared to breathe.  
And then it began to laugh.  
"Fine. I will kill you, and then I will kill your precious boyfriend and the sacrifice will have been for naught."  
The voice was almost giggling with morbid glee.

 **A/N: Alright y'all, what do you think? Review, favourite, follow and** **share! Until next time... *evil giggles***


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up!

**A/N: Hey wonderful people! ^-^**

 **Gosh I feel so loved, thank you so so so much for your support!**

 **Shout out to my first followers:**

 **Endzi**

 **Llamaasss - By the way, don't be scared!**

 **AliceFalk**

 **mkay4baby**

 **and Liz399 :D**

 **Y'all are amazing! Guess who else is awesome: Newt Scamander. I watched the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie last night and I've never loved Hufflepuff more. w**

 **I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters (dammit Cassandra, you beat me to it!), but I can make magical ships happen~ *subtle sparkling***

 **Wake Up!**

I was woken by the beautiful sound of...

"Hey Aurora, wake up!" I felt something sharp prod me in the stomach.

"Leave me alone." I groaned as I rolled over. I _really_ wasn't in the mood right now. Five hours sleep does that to a girl.

"Get up. Otherwise I'm dragging your skinny butt down here." I opened my eyes into slits and glared at Isabelle, my ever motivating friend. To her credit, she only flinched a little. She must be used to it, after all we've been roommates for a year.

"Give me ten minutes, Izzy." I said as I propped myself onto my elbows. Isabelle was already kitted out in full uniform. Ugh.

"I'm giving you five." She grinned. Only she could look perfect in five minutes. Her black hair was elaborately braided and her eyeliner was flawless. Damn her.

"Ten or I breathe on you right now." I sucked in a lot of air to prepare myself. My morning breath was no joke, just as my brother Jonathan knew. Izzy took a smart step back and pinched her nose with manicured nails.

"Fine, but you better look decent. Don't miss the bus!" She said and flounced out of the room. How could one girl be so graceful?

With a sigh, I clambered clumsily out of bed. This was going to be a long day.

True to form, I only stumbled out of my room at 08:25, snatching a bagel on my way out of the Boarding House. Thanks to my less than satisfactory sleeping habits, I tended to wake up late. That usually meant missing the bus (which leaves at 08:15), which definitely meant walking to school. All I'm gonna say is, thank God for music. It's a long walk.

Matron, a firm ex-military nurse, merely pursed her narrow lips at me as I shuffled past. We had an on-going struggle about my walking to school. Securing my earphones, I trudged down the road, mentally bracing myself for the first day of Year 11.

GCSEs. That meant exams. The first step to grown up life. Important qualifications that could be the difference between my dreams and unemployment, or at least that's what my dad said. My father, Valentine Morgenstern, is so precise it _hurts -_ especially when it came to being Swiss. I genuinely got a ten minute lecture on the appropriate way to unpack groceries.

 _"It's the American in you Clarissa, Jonathan has never failed me like this." He droned._

 _"It's just Clary, dad. Cla-ry. All I did was put the rice away first. It was on top!" I said through gritted teeth. Jonathan gave me a smug smirk, waving the offending Basmati at me._

 _"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I've told you before not to argue back! It's unbecoming of a lady." At that I stormed away._

My mother is far more relaxed. She just wanted me to try hard and be happy. I share her green eyes, freckles and carrot hair, except she makes it look good. I used to pretend that I'd evolve like a Pokémon one day and look like her.

"Hey ginger, wake up!" Several loud honks sounded after that, waking me from my memories. Reluctantly I pulled out my earphones and moved to one side of the country lane. The offending car began to drive past, but then stopped next to me. Perfect - I could teach this person some manners. I readied my rant as the tinted window slid down.

"Excuse yo-" I froze, the words dying on my lips. Leaning out of the car window was Adonis himself, cast in, well, gold. Trust me on this, I'm a mega nerd on Greek mythology. His hair was spun gold that curled at the tips, with buttery yellow streaks. Molten ore eyes that burned with mischief sent shivers down my spine and were framed by thick lashes. I knew girls that would legitimately kill for lashes like that. This guy was gorgeous, especially in his ivory shirt that set off his bronze skin, and didn't he know it. He practically radiated confidence.

"Cat got your tongue there, carrot?" The guy winked. Wrong move. I was instantly back in business, hands on hips and eyebrows raised.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, successfully wiping the smirk from his face. I heard someone snicker from inside the car, but Golden Boy blocked my view. It was probably the idiot that honked at me.

"Do you know how rude it is to honk at people? Not to mention the fact that you insulted me twice." I asked.

"Look _carrot_ ," the jerk said, "I tried calling out, but your headphones were on." He didn't even try to look shameful. I took a moment to calm down - others calling me 'carrot' got on my nerves.

"Look _lemon head_ , I don't have time to argue with you." I quickly checked my phone - ten minutes until I was officially late for school. Yay. "What did you want?"

"What kind of insult is lemon head?" The blonde shook his head. Unbelievable.

"What are you, five?"

"Debatable." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly despite myself.

"Are you going to tell me why you honked at me, or what?" If this guy didn't hurry up, I'd leave.

"In a rush?" He quirked an eyebrow. I glared. "Okay, hold on." He began to rifle through something in the car.

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked nervously. Why was I nervous? Pull it together, Fray.

"Why? Do you want my number too?" He shot me a wicked smirk, making me flush to my roots, but he didn't notice - he'd already resumed his search.

At last, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with a familiar logo on it, handing it to me. A letter.

"Do you know where we can find this place? It's just, my brother is hopeless at directions," At that, the blonde was punched. "and I don't want to be late for school." As I took a closer look, realisation hit like a train. The letter read;

 _Dear Mr/Mrs Lightwood,_

 _It's a pleasure to be welcoming your son to the community of Idris Academy at this key stage of his education. Please come to the Reception for your GCSE timetable and school plan._

 _For your convenience, please find the school address below:_

 _Idris Academy,_

 _Circle Lane,_

 _Hodgeton,_

 _IR0 T2E_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Mrs Penhallow_

 _Headmistress_

"No way." I gasped, mildly horrified.

"What? Don't tell me gingers can't read." He smiled wryly.

"No, you idiot!" I hissed, shoving the paper back at him. "That's my school." It was no wonder that the logo, tucked neatly into the corner of the letter, was recognisable - a silver, sweeping wing. The same wing was stitched neatly onto my blazer, shining against the coarse, black fabric. It was meant to be symbolic, for the angels that fought for humanity eons ago, protecting Earth from the wrath and hunger of demonic monsters. I didn't really believe the story, but I thought it was beautiful nevertheless.

"Well, then. Isn't this going to be fun?" He grinned. Ugh.

I can't wait to hit him.

 **A/N: More like hit on him :P Jokes.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have questions about the characters or whatever, go ahead and ask me :) I couldn't wait to get some Clace in here, but I'll take it slow. Gotta torture you guys a little, right?**

 **Your support keeps these chapters coming, so get following and favouriting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Java Jones

**A/N: Okay, so first up I'd like to just say I'm so so SO sorry! Right now, my mock exams have started and I had to study for the Chemistry Mock today ;-; Needless to say, it was still a nightmare and my parents will serve me up for Xmas roast.**

 **To make it up to you guys, I made the chapter super long and I'll update EARLY this week.**

 **Shout out to my new acolytes:**

 **BrookeMellark**

 **1quinntay**

 **crazytolbean**

 **Aurora999 - Nice to see you awake (geddit?)**

 **Lisa Solis**

 **sarahtaig7 - Sorry, your user name won't come out properly :(**

 **Vermam**

 **NeverTrustADuckHerondale - There is truth in your username o-o, unfortunately it also won't come out properly...**

 **and last but never least... Jling !**

 **Thank you to all of my other supporters that haven't made it to this list. I love you guys too~**

 **Without further ado, I think it's time to get to the story.**

 **I don't own Jace *sobs* or any of the other TMI characters (thanks to Cassandra Clare), but I reserve the right to shank those that steal my story with a seraph blade.**

 **Java Jones**

I rushed madly into Registration with five minutes to spare, panting slightly in the doorway.

"I see you made it to class, Miss Fray." Mr Greymark said wryly. Purple smudges underneath his eyes betrayed his late night at the bookstore.

"Sorry sir, I got held up." I scowled as the morning events played through my mind.

 _~flashback~_

 _"School's not going to be fun if we're late!" I scolded, waving my phone in his face._

 _"Very true, midget. So I'd best be off." He started to roll up the car window. I stuck my hand in the gap, grabbing his arm. The muscle tone was evident as he tensed in surprise._

 _"Can, can I get a ride?" I asked. There was no way that I'd get to school in two minutes._

 _"My brother isn't a taxi service, midge." He said, raising his eyebrow at my hand. I let go of him hurriedly, feeling my cheeks burn up again._ He's just a guy, gosh.

 _"Might as well be." Came a deep voice - the driver. The blonde just rolled his eyes, making my stomach flutter._ Focus Clary.

 _"You took up so much of my time, you owe me." I pleaded, widening my eyes for the Bambi effect. It always worked._

 _"Sorry little Red, I don't wanna be late for school." And with a cheery wave, he sped off._

 _~flashback ends~_

 _Stupid, hot, jerk._

"You can stay behind after class." Sir smiled, turning back to the register. He always loved a good gossip. You see, Mr Greymark (or Uncle Luke) had not only been my form tutor for three years, but my mum's best friend since before I was born. I often spent my holidays helping out at his book store -Garroway's - if he wasn't visiting my family. He helped to fuel my caffeine addiction in exchange for the town gossip.

I craned my neck in search of Isabelle - being 5ft 2 is a real pain. She waved me over to the back row and I dumped my things on the desk between her and Maia.

Maia was the complete opposite of Izzy, with dark skin and chocolate brown curls that had caramel streaks. When she laughed, her hazel eyes sparked and a lone dimple flashed from one cheek. She was short and curvy, whereas Izzy was willowy and tall, with pale porcelain skin and dark eyes that burned black in anger. Both were undeniably pretty and equally fierce.

"You missed the bus." Izzy sang as I slumped in my chair.

"You don't say!" I gasped in mock horror, eliciting a snort from Maia. We shared a similar dry humour.

"She always misses the bus." Maia teased, poking my side. I rolled my eyes, nudging her and Isabelle as they giggled to themselves.

"Enough about me, spill the summer gossip." I said, knowing that this would keep the savages entertained for a little while. _Time to relax_.

Waves of information flowed around me as I absently scanned the classroom, noting the slight changes my classmates. _That guy got glasses...New layer of spray tan there...Aline looks kinda worried..._

"And Jordan just texted me about the newbie!" Maia whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh my gosh! What's his name?" Isabelle gushed. She was probably looking for her next romantic victim. I could tell by the way her fingers subconsciously reached for the mirror in her bag.

"I think it's Jace." Maia said, "Jace...Lightwood! Yeah, it's the same as your last name Iz." At that, my face fell in unison with Izzy. _There's no way, not him and her. Please tell me they aren't related._

"J-Jace?!" Isabelle spluttered. I smacked her back as Maia rooted around in her backpack for a water bottle.

"Do you know the guy?" I frowned, passing her the bottle from Maia. _Say no, say no, say no!_ Izzy didn't respond until she'd drained half of the water, gulping it down like oxygen. Hurry up!

"Know him? Of course I do, he's my brother."

 _Great_.

Maia and I ruthlessly interrogated Izzy for the rest of Registration, finding out little more on the topic of Jace.

 **How is he your brother?** "He's adopted." _Obviously._

 **Where was he before this school?** "America, with my dad."

 **Why didn't you tell us he was coming?** "I didn't know."

 **Don't you guys talk?** "Not that much."

 **Why?** "We had an argument." _Not surprised with that guy._

 **What about?** "It's nothing."

At that I dropped it - _'nothing'_ was our code word for _'I don't wanna talk about it'_. Instead I pulled out my timetable, whining about the amount of Math classes we had in a week. Maia switched topics smoothly, pointing out our shared classes of Art and English Literature. Every now and again I'd shoot worried glances at Isabelle, but she kept her head down as she pretended to check her textbooks. As the bell rang, she shot me a grateful look, squeaking out a "Bye!". I waved back as she sashayed down the hall, reapplying her lipgloss. Maia dashed off to PE after a quick hug, leaving me to struggle through the crowd to my first lesson. _Ugh, Spanish_.

Golden Boy was right, this was going to be very interesting.

I hauled open the massive double doors, grateful for the warmth of the Language Block. Every surface was crammed with about five languages each, the colourful displays an assortment of posters and photos of awkward students abroad. A map of Europe was plastered next to the office, each country's name written boldly in their respective languages.

"Clary?" I turned, to find a tall bespectacled boy staring at me.

"Simon!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him. He was tall and gangly, with untidy brown hair and an uncanny amount of knowledge behind those Star Wars glasses he wore. Simon was another lifelong friend of mine, who managed to convince his mother to move to England a few months after me. Whenever I asked him how he did it, but he stoutly refused to tell me, turning beet red every time.

I missed him.

"Um, Clary? I kind of need you to not break my ribs." He gasped theatrically, mock pushing me.

"Don't be silly, ribs grow back." I grinned toothily.

"No they don't!" He said detaching himself. I pretended to pout, but soon caved in. I was too happy to even fake sadness. Simon rolled his eyes, pushing me into class.

An hour of Introductory Spanish later and it was Break. Crossing the playground we were still goofing around, mocking our horrendous pronunciation of Español and comparing our timetables. Luckily I had most lessons with Simon, so I wouldn't struggle too much this year. He was definitely the brains out of us two.

Fighting our way inside the main building, we made our way to a secluded area of the cafeteria and plonked down onto some chairs.

"Hey Clare, are you free this weekend?" Simon asked, shrugging off his backpack.

"As always." I smiled. _It's not like I have studying to do._ It took me a moment to realise where he was going with this.

"Doctor Who Marathon!" We cried out in unison, turning several heads. We watched the same few seasons every other month, in tribute to the beauty of David Tennant and Matt Smith.

"Geesh, Simon. Why do I always hear you two before I see you?" Isabelle said, materialising beside me. She seemed to be in a better state, wearing a serene smile. Thank goodness.

"It's a skill." He replied.

"Your only skill?" Izzy asked innocently, getting her an elbow in the ribs from me. They struck up conversation, whilst I leaned back in my chair to see the room better.

A long queue for food had started to form, a blur of uniforms snaking down from the kitchen hatches into the Main Hall. Various students wielded their morning fix of coffee and toast, filing past the checkout ladies to fill up table after steel table. People clamoured to be heard, gathered in small clusters, debating trends and homework. A few tables away, Seelie Queen held court with the Faeries, a collection of girls that were renowned for their manipulative tendencies. I watched her with narrow eyes, noting that she'd dyed her hair again. _It's a pity she didn't just drink the dye..._

To say that me and her didn't get along, was an understatement.

My murderous thoughts were interrupted by a sharp smack on my forehead.

"Hey!" I winced, rubbing my head.

"You were being rude and ignoring me." Isabelle said, returning her ruler to her blazer.

"What did you say?" I grumbled. There was no point in arguing with her about etiquette, Iz would always win.

"Do you want to go to Java Jones after school?" She asked, twisting her hands in her lap. This was her subtle way of saying she wanted to talk about something serious.

"Anything for coffee!" I joked. _So she's still shaken up._

"Anything for me, you mean." Izzy said, smoothly linking our arms and pulling me up as the bell rang. Next period: Mathematics. _Shoot me._

The rest of the day was mercifully brief, my mind slowly numbed by double Maths and yet another lesson of Spanish. The only welcome change was History, where the soothing monotone of Mr Starkweather sent me in an out of sleep. Soon enough the final bell had rung and I blearily trudged out of class, the promise of Java Jones keeping me upright. _Finally_.

"See you, Clary!" Simon waved as he headed for the buses, a conga line of rumbling metal. I waved back half heartedly, but he'd already turned away. With a shrug, I moved towards the back car park where Izzy was going to meet me. Pushed against a wave of pupils desperate to leave, I retreated into my thoughts. _I really hope she's okay_. Isabelle's brother really got her worked up, in a way I'd never seen before.

I ruefully shook my head, remembering Golden Boy. _Jace_.

"Yes?" I turned around slowly, praying that I was just hallucinating.

"Hey Red, you said my name. What's up?" The slight impatience in his voice made me reluctantly look up at the boy next to me, his hair a glowing halo as he blocked the sun. People jostled me as they moved on, some stopping to stare at him. Mostly girls stopped.

"Jace!" I winced at my sudden enthusiasm, "I was just wondering..erm..how your first day was?" _Real smooth, Fray_. He flashed me a smile, as if he could read my mind.

"It was awful. It stinks here, literally." Jace said, wrinkling his nose. _Cute_. _Wait,_ _what_ _?_

"Get used to it." I huffed, crossing my arms. He had a point, the neighbouring fields always had manure laid out when we were at school. It took me a year to become immune to the smell.

"I guess I'll have to. There are plenty of benefits to being here anyway." He winked, falling into step with me as I turned back to get to Isabelle.

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" I asked, gesturing to the buses on the other side of school. _Stop blushing, stop blushing!_

"Why? Do you wanna get rid of me already?" Jace pouted. I swear a girl next to me swooned. Shaking my head I walked on, not trusting myself to speak properly.

"I have to go." I called back, keeping my head down as I battled through the uniforms around me. _Way to keep it together._

Seeing an opening in the crowd, I slipped through, feeling relieved as I saw Isabelle leaning against the gate. It would've been the most amazing painting, Isabelle a collection of black and white from uniform to body. The bright chemical green of the grass beside her and the scattered bronze leaves at her feet. She was perfectly still in the midst of chaos. I committed the scene to memory as she moved towards me.

"Clary! Thank the Angel, I thought you got crushed in the stampede." She grinned, gesturing towards the diminished crowd that poured from the school gates.

"Nearly, but my thirst for Java Jones helped me battle through." I said as we left the school.

"I have no doubt about that." Izzy teased - my coffee habit was a well known joke in the group. We walked into town in a comfortable silence, falling effortlessly into step. Rows and rows of crème houses lined the road to Hodgeton, interrupted only by the Church of Angels. It's clock tower reached to the heavens, casting its huge shadow before us. We both shivered in unison as we passed through the dark patch, a sudden breeze searching for gaps in our blazers.

In no time, Hodgeton materialised around us, a maze of shop fronts that called out with large signs and exaggerated prices pasted to the doors. Java Jones shone like a beacon, inviting smells of ground coffee wafting down the road. I urged Izzy on, practically pulling her through the open door.

"Black coffee?" Isabelle asked, red leather purse already in hand.

"Like my soul." I smirked and left her to queue up. Snaking my way between the tables I found our regular spot; right at the back of the store facing the stage. Maroon sofas were wedged together next to the wall, and that is where I collapsed to await my coffee fix. My wait was short lived.

"I bring you the elixir of life." Isabelle sang, setting my cup down on the table in front of us. Dropping the sachets of sugar into my palm, she sat beside me with far more grace than I had managed.

"Frappuccino?" I asked, swiftly ripping open three sugars. The dark grains tumbled in, the mouth-watering smell driving me mad. She nodded, idly stirring her whipped cream with the straw. _She's thinking about him now_. I sat silently nursing my cup, losing myself in the dark depths.

"Clary?" I looked up sharply. Isabelle was biting her lip, brown eyes wide and innocent. It was rare that Iz was upset, but when she was, it was heart-breaking.

"Izzy, tell me what's wrong." I said softly, reaching out to her.

"It's my brother, nothing major. I just don't want you to think I'm being...silly." The words tumbled out of her mouth. _Where is she going with this?_

"I won't Iz, come on. What's making you so worried?" She was tense, refusing to make eye contact with me.

" _Idon'tthinkyoushouldtalktoJace_." She rushed.

"Huh?" I blinked. Iz took a deep breath to start again.

"I said, I don't think that you should talk to Jace." At my blank expression, she pressed on,"It's not just you! I don't want Maia around him either."

"I mean, I wasn't going to talk to the guy anyway," _Lies_ ," but why is it such a big deal?"

"Well he's just not the kind of guy you should trust. Trust me on this one, okay?" Izzy pleaded with doe eyes. I leaned back and sipped the coffee, narrowing my eyes at her. _She's hiding something from me_. Not that it mattered, but something was up. Isabelle wasn't the type to dish out definitive judgements on people - that was my job. Whatever Goldilocks had done, it must've been bad.

"Relax Iz, I'll leave him alone." I said, putting down my empty cup. The tension drained out of her visibly, and she pulled me into a hug.

Interesting.

 **A/N: So don't kill me! :D**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and where you think I'm going to take this! I have to go study Physics now, but I'm going to start Chapter 4 soon I swear. Until later this week my lovelies, and don't forget:**

 **Favourite, Follow, Share!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cracking

**A/N: Hi guys and gals, I'm super excited because my mock week is over! *dances* Now I just need to wait until after Xmas to get the results back.**

 **Most of this chapter isn't too, BAM in your face, but the ending is a'ight. :)**

 **To RainbowFanGirl101 - Izzy and Jace have an unpredictable relationship, but things will settle soon(ish).**

 **I don't own the fabulous characters created by Cassandra Clare, but I wish I did.**

 **Cracking**

After a few more minutes of tense conversation, Isabelle had finished her Frappuccino and so we walked silently back to the boarding house. It may have been the lack of conversation or the way that Izzy shot anxious glances my way throughout the journey, but the walk seemed longer than usual. That's why I almost cried from relief when the weathered stone walls of the boarding house came into view, ivy strung along the main building like Christmas bunting. _Thank the Angel._  
'Welcome to IDRIS ACADEMY' the sign beside the entrance read, silver lettering shimmering on the black sheet of metal.  
I wordlessly pulled out my student card at the gate, swiping it across the reader. The rectangle of plastic was a matt black, a single design dominating  
its front. I'd once asked Izzy how the cards worked - apparently they had some sort of fob  
that was sandwiched in the layers of plastic.  
The reader flashed green and the gate opened smoothly with a click. I stashed the card away again as I went through, the trademark wing of the school winking at me in the fading light.  
"Thank you." Isabelle murmured as she passed behind me and I released my hold on the cool metal, letting it swing shut. Further ahead, the path branched out to the various buildings on site. Isabelle veered left, leading the way to the Girl's Block, past carefully trimmed hedges and clusters of colourful flowers.  
 _How effeminate._  
Sloping slate roofs topped the handsome building, its aged and weary walls adding to the character of the place. Each dormitory window had a small window sill, where occasionally potted plants were placed. Warm light spilled from between closed curtains, scattered like fireflies across the wall. The only aspect of the block that was out of character, was the lone camera mounted over the front door. It's mechanical gaze swept slowly across us as it swung its head from side to side.  
Upon reaching the door, dark wood inlaid with thick strips of iron, Isabelle pulled out her own student card and we were allowed entry.  
"I'll go and find Matron." I said to Izzy. She nodded mutely, her face openly showing her apprehension as I turned away. _She thinks I'm mad at her or something._ Her loud footsteps echoed along the stone corridor, soon fading as Izzy left. I stood and revelled in the lack of tension, eyeing the notice board with mild interest. Got to find Matron. After making sure that none of the notices were for me, I went down the corridor to the staff office. The door was wide open, propped into place with a rusted weight. The room was mostly silent as I approached, the only sound was the frequent drum of keyboard strokes. True to form, when I entered, the Matron sat at her walnut desk with an expression of intense focus as she quickly typed something onto the computer before her.  
"Hello dear." She said, not even looking at me. Mrs Dorothea, or Matron, was a small, yet fierce lady who had spent many years as a military nurse. Her greying dark hair was pulled into a neat bun away from her rounded, lined face. Glasses hung on a blindingly pink chain around her neck, that framed her steely eyes when perched on the slope of her sloping nose. Thin lips that used to bark commands now offered kindly words on remedies for any ailments amongst the boarders - Matron was a much loved addition to the staff here.  
"Hey Dorothea, me and Isabelle made it back alive." I said, leaning into the room.  
"Isabelle and I." She corrected, fixing me with a stern look before resuming her  
work. "Thank you dear." _I guess I've been dismissed_. Rolling my eyes, I spun on my heel and made my way to the dormitories. Up a flight of cherry wood stairs, my bedroom beckoned me, where Isabelle's music drifted through the heavy door.

My room was fairly small, but in a cosy way, with room for two people. Isabelle had laid claim to the bed that was pushed up against the double windows, with a large birch wood desk and bookshelf beside the bed. Her wardrobe was only just taller than her, with a mirror within the door where she was admiring her outfit when I walked in. My bunk bed was lined up opposite hers, but where the bottom bunk would have been I had a desk. Its surface was  
littered with slashes of dried paint and scattered piles of my sketches, neat stacks of books crammed into the two alcoves in the wall between the base of my bed and the desk. _Organised chaos_. I claimed the armoire and the gold framed mirror that hung above it, which took  
many days of arguing with Izzy. It was one of few times that we got annoyed with each other.  
"Are you okay?" Izzy asked, warily watching my reflection in the mirror.  
"Yeah, I'm just knackered." I said as I shrugged off my bag. _What to wear..._  
"Do you, do you want to eat tea with me today?" She asked unsteadily. It took me a moment to grasp what she meant - in England they called dinner, tea.  
"Iz, you can relax. Everything's cool, okay?" I said, tugging my hair out of its ponytail. _Why is she so stressed about the Jace thing?_ I was dimly aware of the copper curls falling around my face, fringing the edges of my vision. Isabelle didn't respond, but she smiled widely in the mirror and began to move around the room with her usual buzz. I quickly changed into comfortable clothes - blue jeans and a hoody - before we went downstairs together, the earlier uncertainty between us gone.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

A few hours later, and it was time to do the allocated hour of study time - Prep.  
 _Buzz-Buzz-Buzz._  
I hastily scooped up my phone from the table, hoping that no one had noticed. Phones weren't strictly forbidden at this time, but they were frowned upon. Isabelle coughed loudly to hide the sound, nudging me under the table to put my phone on silent. The prep monitor, an older girl, glanced up from the front of the room, but lost interest and bowed her head in concentration again. I shot Izzy a grateful smile and checked the glowing screen. A text message had come through.  
 **Simon: Yo Fray**  
 _Great timing_.  
 **Me: Hey Si**  
 **Me: In case you forgot, I have prep so don't text me 'til 8**  
 **Me: You'll get my phone confiscated, ya muggle!**  
His replies came quickly and loudly.  
 **Simon: Now**  
 **Simon: Wouldn't**  
 **Simon: That**  
 **Simon: Be**  
 **Simon: A**  
 **Simon: Shame**  
The prep monitor raised her blonde head again at the sudden volley of buzzes and her hard stare locked onto me immediately. Camille Belcourt.  
"Do you mind?" She said smartly. A few other girls in the room half-turned in their seats to see who caused the disturbance, some of them snickering.  
"Oops." I shrugged apologetically, holding up my phone. _When in doubt, sark it out_. Camille raised a threaded brow at me, but went back to reading without a word. The other girls slowly resumed their work as well while I made mental plans to skewer Simon on a lightsaber during the weekend.  
 **Me: You're so dead, Lewis!**  
After the message had sent, I turned my phone off and tossed it into my bag.  
 _Boys._

Prep finished half an hour later, and after Camille swept out of the room, all of the other girls in Year 11 filed out as well. I packed up slowly, waiting to  
leave last in order to avoid being squished against the others on my way out. Izzy had already left, eager to leave the cramped prep hall.  
Despite my efforts to avoid the crowd, someone was waiting outside of the prep room, a couple of her  
followers twittering incessantly.  
"Naughty Clary, you shouldn't be on your phone in prep." Seelie said, a self satisfied smirk on her face. _Ugh_.  
"Whatever." I huffed, pushing past her to cross the grounds. She easily kept up beside me, her tall legs dwarfing my strides.  
"What do you think of my hair?" She continued, tossing the scarlet strands over her shoulder. She had died it a deep crimson, like oxidised blood. It made her sharp features stand out more, complementing her blue-green eyes. She looked beautiful.  
"It looks like my tampon last month." I giggled, eliciting several gasps of outrage from her squad.  
"It looks awesome." One girl quipped.  
"I love it." Squeaked another. _Brainless sheep_.  
"No one asked you!" Seelie snapped, silencing the girls behind her. I winced, feeling a pang of sympathy for her court. "As for you Clary." She gripped my  
left arm, whirling me around to face her.  
"Get off me!" I snarled, pulling my arm away. Seelie had her eyes narrowed and her glossy lips were pulled taught in fury.  
"You don't learn do you, Clarissa?" She hissed.  
"Oh do tell, what valuable pearls of wisdom am I lacking now, Seelie?" My voice was dripping venom as I clenched my fists.  
"You use fancy sentences, like you think you're so smart. Well you're not." She growled, "You're nothing. Nothing. It's Year 11 now and I won't let you try to talk to me like that again."  
 _Nothing_.  
Her group was hushed, eyes wide. Clearly they hadn't seen Seelie this mad before.  
"What are you going to do about it?" I said defiantly, anger rolling through me.  
"I'm gonna _end_ you." She spat. I took a step closer to her.  
"I'd love to see you try." I replied, maintaining steady eye contact. The air  
between us was alive with crackling hatred.  
"Oh, I will." She said softly, a mad smile lighting up her cruel face. With that said, Seelie shoved past me to the dorms, her group tripping over themselves to keep up. Eventually the sound of their progress across the gravel faded away, leaving me in the dark, alone and shaking with rage.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, drowning out the world with my music, losing myself in the sweeping curves and precise lines of my current sketch. The easiest way to vent my feelings was through the arts. I was in the Haze, as my mum called it, where I was numb to everyone and thing that wasn't involved in my piece. Isabelle had learned long ago not to interrupt me during this time, unless it was an emergency. Or food.  
Food is important.  
I was incredibly annoyed when a member of staff came in to enforce the curfew, where our year group was forced to sleep.  
"Straight to sleep girls!" The staff member - Amatis - cheered, flicking the lights off. I swung myself up onto my bed, abandoning my drawing. So far, I'd  
drawn a skyline of sorts, with one roof as the main focus. Goodness knows where I was going with the sketch.  
Curling up under the duvet, I let my playlist pull me into oblivion.

 _I was on the floor, shivering in the chill._  
 _"Choose."_ Not this guy again. _I warily got to my feet, dread building as recognition sparked within me._  
 _"Can I have a quick refresh on the options?" I asked. There was a faint sigh in response, but then that could have been the steam. Overhead, the swinging lamps shone in irregular patches on the steel floor._  
 _"Either Jace remembers you and only you, or he forgets you completely." The voice said, each word said with deliberate slow precision._  
 _"Great options there." My sarcastic drawl reverberated along the walkway, gradually fading into the clouds of steam. I started to walk forward, one hand trailing along the thick pipes that walled me in._  
 _"Choose and choose quickly." Came the voice, full of ominous intent. There wouldn't be a second chance this time._

 _Both options seemed pretty awful, but I couldn't_ not _answer._  
 _Behind me, a deep rumble shook the walkway, emphasising my lack of time. The only way to get more time, was to stall. So to stall, I ran._  
 _The rumble gave chase, never far behind as I dodged down side tunnels and leapt over gaping gaps in the walkway. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I ran, the very steam trying to slow me down by clinging to my clothes. In the chaos of the chase, it was difficult to try and be logical, but I had no choice._  
Ain't life great?  
 _If Jace were to remember me alone, he'd struggle to adjust to wherever we were. He would have me, we could work together to make things alright. I knew I loved him enough for that. I also knew that I loved him too much to give up our memories,_ us. _What kind of torture would that be? If picked selfishly, then we would still be together, but he wouldn't even remember his family._  
 _"Stop!" I screamed as I thundered down the tunnel, "Stop! I've made my choice!" My desperate plea seemed to be absorbed by the pipes. The rumbling increased, growing faster. Was I too late?_  
 _I pumped my arms and legs like pistons, running along a straight length of the maze, the rumbling hot on my heels. A sickness formed in the pit of my stomach as I imagined myself, forever running from the monster behind me until one day I gave in. I imagined some unspeakable horror feasting on my fear, waiting until the last possible moment before it ended my life. As a human, I could only run for so long._  
 _"I choose for Jace to forget me! Please!" I cried out a final time, in an attempt to satisfy the illusive voice. For a few seconds, I believed that the rumbling had disappeared at last, but it returned with a redoubled effort. It occurred to me that there may have been a time limit on my response, that perhaps I had taken too long._  
 _With that thought in mind, my frantic pace faltered and I went flying. I hit the ground on my side, skidding across the metal like an overturned car. The rumble came hurtling towards me and I felt a peace - acceptance - as I closed my eyes. And then I felt something, something exceedingly large and fast and oh, so dark, vault over me and keep going. It made a deep rumbling sound and my fear seemed to be whisked away in the swirling steam as_  
 _the monster sped on its way. The walkway trembled in a most frightful fashion for a while afterwards, swaying my numb body. My numb, intact body!_  
 _"You have chosen to be forgotten." The voice said, sounding almost disappointed that I had survived. "You are free to go."_ Free.  
 _For a while I stayed down, revelling in the dull throb of my ribs where I had fallen, delighted in the blood from my scrapes and the aches along my body from numerous bruises just waiting to form. They were painful, of course, but they were also signs that I was alive. When I got up, slowly shifting onto my feet, I was grinning like a madman._  
 _"Where's the way out?" I demanded, my newfound freedom making me bold._  
 _"Just walk forward." Came the voice, still mildly put out. I obediently moved forwards, slowly hobbling along. As I went, the lamps became stronger and the steam receded. The walkway gradually stopped making the dull clanging sound, the ground feeling more solid. I looked down to find the metal replaced by interlocking wooden panels, covered in an endless amount of navy carpeting. The pipes melded together, their cool touch eventually becoming the warm texture of wallpaper. The tunnel changed in this way over a few minutes, after which I discovered a thick wooden door, inlaid with thick strips of iron. A soft melody drifted past the door, filling the corridor with its wondrous sound. Golden light spilled from underneath the door._  
 _Excited to be free, I leant against the heavy door, and pushed my way into the light._

 **A/N: So Clary lives to dream another day!**

 **Well, I guess I gotta go draft the next chapter. Actually, I have a challenge for you all: I need an extra 5 follows before I can post the next chapter! So if you want to see what happens after this (e.g. more Clary vs Seelie) then you need to start spreading the word about my story ^-^**

 **See you in a week!**


End file.
